My Guardian Angel
by archerm99
Summary: A/U "My name is Lissette. I'm lost. Everything is dark." Lissette is part of the Fellowship. The ring is in her possession. She's lost but there's someone watching over her... PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND HOW TO IMPROVE IT :)


My name is Lissette. I'm lost. Everything is dark.

I'm 14 years old. My dad is Aragorn son of Arathorn. My mum is Lady Arwen of Rivendell. She is the daughter of Lord Elrond of Rivendell, making me the grand-daughter of Lord Elrond.

I'm in this… place because of a small hobbit and a great wizard. Perhaps you've heard of the wizard. His name is Gandalf. They brought a ring to Rivendell. Not just any ring, though. The ring of power. Sauron's ring. My grandfather called a meeting. At this meeting, the Fellowship of the Ring was formed. I was part of that Fellowship.

But the Fellowship had failed. Frodo had been captured. But I'd managed to take the ring from him before the orcs took him. So I became the Ring Bearer. Except I'd been overpowered by the ring. I'd sent Sam away. And now I was lost. I was lost in a tunnel where thin wires glistened in the moonlight that crept through the small and rare gaps in the stone. In a tunnel where every now and then, I'd see a shadow flicker. Or was that my imagination?

I'm creeping around. As silently as I can, just in case there is something here. Something more terrifying than anything I'd ever seen. Is that a shadow on the wall? Am I becoming delusional? How long have I been in here? A minute? An hour? A day? A week? Where's my dad? Is he safe? Where's my mum? Is she safe? I am panicking. Terror rushes through me like a soldier's adrenaline rush before a fight. Before I know what I am doing, I find the ring on my finger.

A haze spreads around the damp cave. Perhaps this haze is comforting to some people. But seeing a black outline coming towards you in a world of haze is not comforting. Especially when that outline is 3 times bigger than you. I pull the ring off.

I know what the thin wires are. They're not wires. They will be sticky if I touch them. They're cobwebs. I'm in a lair.

I'd heard stories of a lair in a cave. It belonged to a giant spider, which was known as 'Shelob'. Every story carried the same ending- the person who went in there never came out.

I turn and run. It's hard to run on the cobwebs beneath my feet. But I know if I stop the spider will get me. And if the spider gets me we'll lose the ring. Something, perhaps instinct, reminds me of the light Lady Galadriel gave me. I take it out of my pocket and pant some Elvish. It lights up. At least I can see where I am running now. I turn to look at the Spider. It's more frightening than the stories suggest. It's pincers are not far from me. I turn back around and run faster than I thought I could. Is that a small hole? One that I could get through but the spider couldn't? I run towards the whole then slide through. Shelob tries to force itself through, but can't fit. The spider pulls itself out and moves out of where I can see. I catch my breath.

I turn and start walking down this tunnel. Did I just hear something? Like something was walking? I turn to look. Nope, nothing. I hear something land in front of me. Something big and heavy. I turn to face where the sound came from, dreading that I know what it is. It was. The spider had found me again. It had found another way around. It knocked the light out of my hand. Everything goes darker but I can just about see. I feel something go into my stomach. Like a knife. I scream and fall to the ground. "Lissette," I hear a voice. Just a whisper, but I know who it is. She'd been watching me. I know now what had given me the idea to use the light. She'd given it to me. She'd been watching me all along. And I hadn't even known my guardian angel had been watching me. I realised she'd always been there, my whole life, guiding me through whilst she was in Rivendell and I was with my dad. My guardian angel would keep me safe until I woke up again. My mum would always protect me. I shut my eyes.


End file.
